1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for generating music, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating music files including Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) files using bio-signals including ElectroCardioGram (ECG) signals and PhotoPlethysmoGraphy (PPG) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sound source players employ a technique for changing feature information of music, such as measure, rhythm, and tempo, using a bio-signal. In reconfiguring the sound source, the conventional sound source player reflects the user's mood or preference, surroundings, etc. in the sound source in real time. Conventional sound source players receive a user's pulse rate or surrounding information from a sensor and remix the sound source based on the received information.
New music players have been developed that can generate music directly from a bio-signal. Such sound source players generate major sounds by matching amplitudes of an ECG signal to the 88 keys of a piano keyboard, inserting a silent interval between ECG samples, and harmonizing the features that are output when passing the ECG signal through a particular band pass filter.
Since conventional music players that convert musical pieces using bio-signals convert the musical piece using conventional applications, the conventional music players tend to convert musical pieces into sound sources in which the users' preferences, rather than the bio-signals, are reflected.
As conventional music players simply use bio-signals as a tool for converting a musical piece, the conventional music players cannot reflect the important information such as users' health conditions that can be examined using the bio-signal.
In addition, since conventional music players use amplitudes of ECG signals based on original ECG data, the conventional players may generate a strange music due to noises included in the original ECG data, and the conventional players should annoyingly set a particular silent interval between samples.